My Little Disney Princess
by DevynRaye
Summary: Each of the six ponies live in different fairy tales, but they soon find out their destinies are more tied together than they realize.
1. Mulan

All was still, the pegasus army stood ready for the incoming attack that was predicted of. The only sound was the slight growling of some of the soldiers awaiting the attack. Just then the unicorn army was spotted, they began levitating to the clouds, the ones who knew higher magic were teleporting. The unicorns came in the hundreds, maybe thousands, onto the Cloudsdale battlefield. One unicorn teleported to the frontline, Shan Yu Sword: the commander of the unicorn army. With one loud "AHHHH!" the unicorn army began charging to the pegasus army with their weapons held high.

The pegasi unsheathed their weapons up ready for the attack, but Rainbow saw the large numbers of the unicorn army which could not compare to the small pegasus fleet of maybe a hundred. She looked back at her fellow soldiers and saw that they knew they were going to die, it was inevitable.

"_Look at this scrawny little dude ," _

"_Hey Dash what are you lifting now-a-days, clouds!" _

"_He's such a little chicken boy." _

"_Chicken boy!? Who you callin' chicken boy you limp noodle!" Rainbow retorted. The four pegasi began to battled it out._

"Prepare to fight," pegasus captain Soren said, "If we die, we die with honor."

Rainbow reluctantly unsheathed her weapon as well, but she found no point in it. They were all going to die without a scratch to the unicorn army, this was not honor, this was suicide. Without much thinking Rainbow flew into the air directly above the unicorn fleet, she flew so high to the point where she could hardly breathe any longer. Then she dove down in a rapid plummet right to the center of the unicorn fleet, leaving behind a distinct rainbow trail she tried so hard to hide.

_Rainbow tried hiding behind a rock in the lake, "Hey Dash!" Too late she was spotted._

"_Oh, hi guys I didn't know you were here." She responded. "I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go, bye-bye." She tried hiding behind that rock again._

"_Come back here," Hoops swam to her, "I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi I'm Hoops."_

"_And I'm Dumb-Bell."_

"_Hello, Dumb-Bell." She was starting to feel very awkward._

"_And I am Score! King of the rock, and there's nothing you girls can do about it!"_

She missed every single pony in the unicorn fleet on her decent, she headed straight for the cloud underneath them. The large impact caused the cloud to dissipate into a large hole that was quickly formed underneath the hooves of the unicorns. With nothing to keep them grounded with the cloud-walking spell they found and with most of their magic used on the trip up there, the unicorn army plummeted to the ground.

Rainbow recovered from her massive dive and headed up to the cloud. Few unicorns were still standing on the outskirts of the cloud, but nothing the pegasi couldn't handle. Only one unicorn standing concerned her, Shan Yu Sword was still charging at her fellow soldiers. He was stronger than any pony she'd ever seen and imagined he could possible take a dozen of the pegasi before going down, she wouldn't let that happen.

She had the upper hand she was behind him at his blind side; she could sneak up behind him and finish the job. Rainbow flew furiously toward her enemy with her sword in her mouth, but before she got to strike Shan Yu swung around and struck her straight though the wing and pulling it out creating a massive hole.

"Dash!" she heard Captain Soren shout.

It was almost as If he was anticipating her, the blow through her wing immobilized the mare with pain. This gave the unicorn the opening to buck her to the hold which she has created, causing her to plummet to the ground along with the fallen unicorn fleet. She tried to use her good wing to pull up, but her broken wing and heavy armor still dragged her down, her good wing just allowed her to dive down in a different direction.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was cut short I want to introduce each pony in different chapters.**

**Also I apologize for the word 'pegasi' turns out there's no real plural for pegasus.**


	2. Rapunzel

**A/N: Song is "I've Got a Dream" from the Tangled movie soundtrack. I do not own, nor do I own other things Disney or MLP.**

_Rainbow sat crying in her room, "Father, where are you. Why did you run away?" She asked while looking up at the moon. "You are needed to fight as a soldier tomorrow, isn't that what you wanted, to fight for our family and our freedom? Why did you disappear?" Rainbow knew he wouldn't have left on purpose, he wanted more than anything to free the pegasus race from the tyranny of the unicorns' control. She knew he wanted to fight, so why did he disappear the day before the recruits came?"_

_She turned to look at the letter given to her father, the one announcing his recruitment into the army. Rainbow furrowed her eyebrows; she had a feeling why ever her father was gone, he wouldn't make it back in time and if he doesn't she'll be ready. "If they want a rainbow maned stallion to fight, they'll get a rainbow maned stallion!" she opened her dad's armory to try it on for size._

Rainbow shot awake when she felt something biting on her ear. "Ahh!" She looked up at her ear and saw it was an alligator biting her. "Ahhh!" She panicked and shook her head, which caused the alligator to let go. To her surprise her ear wasn't bleeding, she noticed the alligator had no teeth. Rainbow sighed in relief but stiffened again when she saw she was tied up, she heard a voice.

"Struggling, struggling is pointless." Rainbow looked up to see a pink figure hiding somewhere on the ceiling structures. "I know why you are here. Who are you and how did you find me?" The pony came out, she was a pink pony with long straight hair.

"Aha..." Was all that rainbow could muster.

"Who are you and how did you find me!?" The pink pony said a litter louder and more intimidating.

"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you." Rainbow realized the pink pony was talking more modern, like she used to before the war stared. "Um, hi. How you doin'? The name's R-" Rainbow realized she was still in her soldier armor, if word got out that a soldier was a mare in disguise she would be killed. "Dash, my name's Dash. How's your day going?"

"Who else knows my location, Dash!"

"Alright, Pinky."

"Pinkie!" She corrected.

Rainbow looked confused, "Didn't I just…"

"ie." Pinkie answered threatening her with a frying pan, like she knew the spelling of her spoken words.

"Okay… Here's the deal, I was in a situation, plummeted to the ground and- Oh no! Where is my wing!?" There was a 'ding' sound behind her. "What was that!?" She was panicking.

Pinkie's hair instantly puffed up, "Oh, cupcakes!" She said excitedly. Why did her hair puff up? Something was not right here.

"No I don't wanna be made into cupcakes!" Rainbow shouted.

"Ew. Why would I do that?" A much more cheery, poufy haired Pinkie asked. "And your wing is bandaged up; you won't feel it for a while because I put some numbing medicine on it so it won't hurt. You had a nasty boo-boo."

Rainbow relaxed, she knew she was panicking over nothing and that the situation was not as bad as she was making it. Besides the fact the she was tied up. "Um, I don't know." She admitted to the first question, "And uh thanks for um fixing me up, I guess."

Pinkie brought out the cupcakes and went back to Dash, "Now," she started calmly but then stuck her nose in Rainbow's face and yelled, "How did you find me!"

"What? I should be asking you that, I was just falling out of the sky when-" Rainbow looked up, she saw a hole through the roof of where she must have feel through. "Oh, sorry." She said sheepishly. "But I'm not here for whatever reason you think, I'm only here by accident!" She explained.

Pinkie continued to stare her down, "Are you telling the truth?" she put the alligator in her face like some sort of lie detector. Rainbow nodded, the alligator blinked. "So you're not here to cut my hair and sell it on ebarn!?"

"No, who would do that?"

Pinkie shrugged, "I don't know, that's what I've always assumed that's why daddy keeps me here."

"Okay well I'm definitely not trying to that."

Pinkie turned around and started whispering to the alligator. "I think he's telling the truth." The alligator just stared. "Well, what choice do I have?"

While Pinkie was turned away Rainbow attempted to get out of her confines, but the struggling only made it worse. Now she was more intertwined in her ropes than ever and she had fallen to the side, if she could feel her wing she knew it would be in a lot of pain. "Um, Pinkie."

"Shhh! I'm consulting with Gummy!" Pinkie turned back to Gummy. "I think he can help me. Okay?" Gummy blinked. "Okay, I'll do it!" And with one swift motion she freed the soldier from the ropes." Alright I freed you now you must accompany me to where I want to go!" she demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, what makes you think I'm helping you? I got to go back to Cloudsdale and get back to my fleet." Rainbow protested.

"One, you broke a hole in my roof so now you owe me. And two, you are not going anywhere in the sky on that wing."

Rainbow knew she was defeated. "Alright where is it you want to go?"

Pinkie smile widely, "Okay so every year on my birthday there are these strange lights in the sky."

"You mean the stars?"

"No, these lights are different, they are like green and purple bubbles with a black mist surrounding it!"

Rainbow has seen these lights too, they appear right before a major battle occurs. That is how they knew the unicorn fleet would attack. She didn't know it was a yearly thing. "So this always happens on your birthday?"

"Well when I asked my daddy when my birthday was he told me it's whenever I see those weird lights. I saw it recently and I know exactly where it's coming from, and I sense it's going to happen again soon."

"How do you know?"

"With my Pinkie sense." Rainbow had a feeling she should not ask about that.

"You know birthdays only come around once a year, they don't happen so suddenly." Rainbow tried to explain.

"I know, but the days and nights occur so randomly now it's hard to keep track of time." Rainbow thought about this, she hadn't been paying much attention to whether it was day or night since she joined the army but perhaps it could be true.

"Alright I'll go with you." Rainbow answered, if anything she could find out who is really starting the battles.

"Yipee! I'm finally getting out of here!" Pinkie shouted and busted open the window, which had no other opening. Rainbow looked around, there seemed to be no other way out besides the hole that she made.

"You've never left this place?"

"Nope!" Pinkie answered.

"Why?" Rainbow asked, but then she looked over to the window and she could tell why, the tower was extremely tall and Pinkie was an earth pony. "Oh." She answered her own question. Rainbow flapped her wings, even though she could not feel her left wing there was no longer a hole in it and it would glide down. "Okay hop on, I think I can make it down."

Pinkie got on Rainbow's back and Rainbow launched off of the window sill. Like she predicted she was able to glide down; however about halfway down her left wing began to tilt and Rainbow couldn't feel it until she noticed they were falling faster. Before Rainbow could fix it the wind swept over her injured wing rendering it useless, with only one wing flapping the ponies began to plummet to the ground.

Rainbow fell face first leaving a mark in the grass. Pinkie fell right on her head, which was saved by her poufy hair that bounced her up and onto her feet, making a quick recovery for the pink pony. Rainbow who was used to these kind of blow outs, recovered too and spit the dirt out of her mouth.

"Woohoo! Let' do that again." Pinkie squeeled.

"Let's not." Rainbow objected. "Okay now where to?"

"This way!" Pinkie pointed and began leading the way.

After about an hour of walking Pinkie began to walk funny, "I have to go to the bathroom!" She wined.

Rainbow groaned, "Why didn't you go before we left your tower!"

"I didn't have to go then!" She continued whining and bouncing up and down.

Rainbow looked around and found what looked to be like a restaurant. "Look lets go over there and see if they have a bathroom." The ponies went over to the place.

"The Snuggly Ducking." Pinkie read. "Oh, that sounds fun!"

"More like stupid!" Rainbow retorted.

As they walked through the door, Pinkie immediately found the restrooms. "Bathroom!" She shouted and ran into them without even glancing at the creatures inside the 'resturant'. Rainbow looked around, she saw everybody in there. There were griffins, diamond dogs, small dragons, timberwolves, ponies with mysterious costumes, and somehow a full grown hydra in the restaurant. They were all staring at her.

"Hey you!" A griffin shouted from the bar, "Your friend, uh, she usein' the bathroom there?"

"Yeah, problem?" Rainbow asked as tough as she could.

"Yeah, bit of a problem, ya see ya can't use the bathrooms without buyin' somthin'. You know what I mean. So, uh, how's about you pay up?"

Rainbow didn't have any money but she hoped Pinkie did. She looked up at the menu, this wasn't a restaurant it was a bar. Everything up there was an alcoholic beverage and she was at that weird age where you're old enough to go into the military but too young to drink. "I'll take a water." She decided.

"Water's free, you need to buy somethin'." The griffin responded.

"I can't I'm too young!" Rainbow almost shouted.

The Griffin stared at her then started laughing. "Ha! Hey Garble, this kid thinks he's old enough to let his girl use the bathroom here, but he's too young to buy any drinks!"

A red dragon about the age of a teenager (in dragon years) responded, "Ha ha, hey ain't that somthin'. What's your name kid?"

"Dash."

"Well alright Dash, do you know what we do to critters that can't pay?" The dragon got into her face and exhaled hot smoke.

Rainbow step back and unsheathed her sword. "Do you know what I do to critters who threaten me!" She managed to say with the hilt in her mouth. The dragon let out another laugh before blowing a fireball at the mare, Rainbow used her sword to block the attack. Then with her hot sword she took a swing at Garble who got a nice cut along his snout.

This made garble angry, Rainbow was ready to defend herself when a diamond dog picked her up from behind while another took her sword, "what do you think you're doing little guy." The one who picked her up said as he held her in place.

Garble was about to blow another ball of fire at the defenseless pegasus when suddenly a pink pony came in and side-kicked him across the head. "Put him down!" Everybody in the room looked at her.

Okay, I don't know where I am and I need him to take me to see the lights because I've been dreaming about them my entire life. Find your humanity, haven't any of you ever had a dream?

Garble turned away from the Pegasus and faced the earth pony. Her got closer to her and stared her down menacingly, Pinkie used the frying pan she still had with her as defense. Everyone was too shocked to do anything. Suddenly the dragon turned away from her and spoke into the air. "I had a dream once."

Random music played from out of nowhere.

**I'm malicious, mean and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest**

But despite pointy teeth

**And my temperate climate heath  
****I've always yearned to be a base guitarist  
****Can't you see me on the stage performin' Flea  
****Hittin' the notes 'til they gleam?**

**Yep, I'd rather be called deadly**  
**For my killer strumming medley**  
**Thank you, 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream**

The rest of the ruffians began to join in

**He's got a dream  
He's got a dream  
**

Garble continued on

**See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem**

**Though I do like breaking femurs**  
**You can count me with the dreamers**  
**Like everybody else, I've got a dream**

The diamond dog holding Rainbow let her go and sang.

**I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion**

**But despite my missing toes**  
**And my spiked tail and my nose**  
**I really wanna make a love connection**

**Can't you see me with a special little lady**  
**Digging for diamonds in the dirt?**

**Though I'm one disgusting blighter**  
**I'm a lover, not a fighter**  
**'Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream**

**I've got a dream**  
**(He's got a dream)**  
**I've got a dream**  
**(He's got a dream)**  
**And I know one day romance will reign supreme**

**Though my face leaves people screaming**  
**There's a child behind it, dreaming**  
**Like everybody else, I've got a dream**

More creature started to sing along

**Trixie would like to quit and be a florist  
Gilda does interior design  
Hydra's into mime, Ahuizotl's cupcakes are sublime  
Cockatrice knits, Quarray sews, the Shadowbolts do little puppet shows  
The Timberwolves collects ceramic unicorns**

Garble walked up to Rainbow, "What about you?"

"I'm sorry me?" She asked

"What's your dream?" The diamond dog asked.

" Oh- no no sorry boys, I don't sing." Random weapons were pointed towards Rainbow. She began to sing.  
**  
I have dreams like you, no, really  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere dark and dead**

**Just me, my sword, and my shield  
****Defending Cloudsdale on the field  
****Hold Shan Yu's disembodied head**

Pinkie finally joined the song.

**I've got a dream  
(She's got a dream)  
I've got a dream  
(She's got a dream)  
I just wanna know what those weird lights mean  
Yeah**

**And with every passing hour**  
**I'm so glad I left my tower**  
**Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream**

Everyone joined in now.

**She's got a dream  
He's got a dream  
They've got a dream  
We've got a dream  
So our differences ain't really that extreme  
We're one big team**

**Call us brutal**  
**Sick**  
**Sadistic**  
**And grotesquely optimistic**  
**'Cause way down deep inside, we've got a dream**

**I've got a dream**  
**I've got a dream**  
**I've got a dream**  
**I've got a dream**  
**I've got a dream**  
**I've got a dream**

**Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream**  
**Yeah**

"Guys! There are unicorn soldiers outside!" Another teenage dragon came in and waned.

"They're after me!" Both Pinkie and Rainbow shouted, "They're after you!? They're after me!"

Suddenly one of the Diamond dogs dug a hole in the ground behind the bar so they could escape. Garble came up to them and pushed them towards the escape route. "Go, live your dream." He said.

"I will." Rainbow said.

"You're dream's gross, I was talking to her." He said pointing to the pink pony.

Both ponies escaped down the tunnel, Pinkie turned around before she left. "Thank you!"

The ponies came out of the other side of the bar; it was night time which was odd because it looked like it was the middle of the day about an hour ago. The ponies began to run but it was too late they were spotted by the two unicorn soldiers that did not go investigate the bar.

"Hey you!" He shouted and ran after them, they were both extremely fast but they couldn't outrun unicorn magic. The unicorn entrapped the two ponies with a green bubble. "Well, well look what we found, the lost Pegasus soldier. What were you planning to do now that you found the ground, go to the unicorn king and stop him?"

"Not a bad idea now that I think about it." Rainbow hadn't really considered that.

"Well you can't!" It was a good thing the bubble was there or the unicorn would have spat all over the Pegasus. "And you," he turned to Pinkie, "Think you can ran away like that, what would your father say?"

Pinkie just looked down in sadness. Rainbow saw this and said something. "You mean the one that locked you in a tower your whole life? What kind of father is that?"

"Quiet you!" the unicorn spat, "You are both going back where you came from, but for now we are just going to contain you in the nearest holding cell." The bubble was then blackened so that they would not see the whereabouts of where they were going.


	3. Belle

**A/N: The song used in this on is "Belle" from Beauty and the Beast. I edited it a lot so it may be hard to follow along: I changed pretty much all of the lyrics, cut out all the dialog and much of the singing conversations, and I cut Gaston's part out and everything after that. But if you feel like you can sing along be my guest.**

At some point while they were being transported within their dark bubble the two ponies fell asleep and as they woke up they discovered that they were in a dark prison cell. "Where are we?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know but I'm just glad that we're out of that tiny bubble." Rainbow said as she began stretching her legs and wings. She looked around; they were surrounded by three black walls and one large cell door which also served as a wall.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Came a voice from the other side of the wall.

"Hi, talking prison wall!" Pinkie shouted to the wall.

"No I'm not a wall, I'm in the cell over here. Who is over there anyways?" The voice asked.

"Oh well, I'm Pinkie and this Da-" Rainbow interrupted Pinkie.

"Don't talk to strange walls, didn't anyone ever teach you that!" Rainbow scolded.

"Nope." Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Ugh, I'm not a wall! I told you I'm- Hold on I think I can-" There was a sound on the other side of the wall, then suddenly a lavender colored unicorn appeared in front of them. "It worked! And I'm not cut in half!" she said excitedly looking at her body.

"A unicorn!" Rainbow shouted and unsheathed her sword and pointed it toward the new character.

The unarmed unicorn recoiled at the sight at the sword, "I didn't want to cause any trouble!"

"Dash! What are you doing!?" Pinkie shouted.

"She's a unicorn! The unicorn and pegasus races are sworn enemies!" Rainbow explained.

"We are?" The lavender unicorn asked confused.

Rainbow lowered her weapon slightly, "Why are you here?"

The lavender pony stood up straight, "I'm sorry if I startled you, but I don't know what you are talking about. I've only seen a few pegasi in my life and I've never made enemies with any of them nor have I heard of any unicorn-pegasus conflicts in history."

"But the war?" Rainbow was confused; she grew up thinking that all unicorns were in a deep war that stemmed hundreds of years into the past. "Who are you!? Why are you here!?" She demanded.

"My name is Twilight. I was arrested and they threw me in here, that's my story."

"Well if you were arrested why didn't you escape? Like you got into here, you could have easily transformed through the cell door. So why didn't you?" Rainbow questioned.

"Don't you think I tried that, there's a magical spell that prevents me. Plus we're being guarded my a-" Suddenly a huge stream of fire burst across the cell door.

"BE QUIET!" A deep voice shouted, making the walls rumble.

"-dragon." Twilight finished, shrinking back.

Pinkie looked startled but Rainbow was unfazed. "Okay so you can't escape but why were you arrested in the first place?"

Twilight sighed, sat down and looked up into the air willing music to perform from out of nowhere.

**In this town, lives ignorant ponies  
Every day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of unmasked knowledge  
I mean to say:**

**The books! The books! The books! The books! The books!**

**I used to read a lot all day, like always**  
**Enchanted books and tales as well**

**I would study just the same  
Learning magic's like a game  
It was fun until it fell**

Twilight looked down in sadness, Pinkie came up to her and sang:

**Why did it fall if you don't mind me asking?**

**What's wrong with learning, please do tell.**

Rainbow rolled her eyes and played along.

**Are we really doing this in song?**

Pinkie responded.

**C'mon Dashie play along.**

Rainbow looked at Pinkie irritably.

**Don't call me Dashie then I'll sing as well! **

Twilight continued to explain.

**Look I don't know why, it is so peculiar**  
**Something I just cannot disclose**  
**But The charge was put on me**  
**Of forbidden reading**  
**Knowledge is a crime now I suppose**

**Oh, It just isn't fair**  
**This is crushing me inside, such disgrace**  
**And what I find most alarming,**  
**Now I hear they're planning to lay my books to waste**

Pinkie sang in mock sympathetically.

**Now I wonder why that is, what a shame  
My tower only had five books**

Dash felt no sympathy.

**In Cloudsdale we're forced to learn  
Schooling was very stern  
So reading was not fun for us**

Both Pinkie and Dash sang together.

**You're worries do not concern us  
So what the books have been suppressed, oh well!**

"No! Not 'oh well'!" Twilight yelled. "That's not okay! You guys don't understand the power of knowledge, without those books I wouldn't have been able to transport over here."

"I thought all unicorns could transport?" Dash said.

"No, unicorns who can transport had to study it somewhere. Without books I would've never been able to know the magic I do." Twilight explained. "And now it's all gone." She looked as if she was about to cry.

"No don't cry! Look at me!" Pinkie then started making funny faces and doing feats that would seems physically impossible.

Despite the crud attempt Twilight actually started laughing, if anything it was out of the irony of the situation. She was stuck in a dark cell, being stared down by a blue pegasus who looks like he wants to kill her and a pink pony who is attempting to cheer her up.

"How long have you been here?" Rainbow asked.

"Um, hold on." Twilight drew the other two ponies close to her and focused her energy to her horn. Suddenly all three of them were in a different cell, it was slightly lighter with grey walls and a bed that looked pretty comfortable for a prison cell.

Twilight lifted a rag hanging on the wall revealing a plethora of tally marks, "So I've kept track of my time spent here, and since I can't see the son or the moon I've been basing it on when they give me food. So assuming that I've been given three square meals a day, then I can assume that I've been here for," she paused to quickly count the tally marks. "a year and two hundred thirty-one days." She stated.

Rainbow and Pinkie gaped in shock, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's way too long to be stuck here!" Rainbow said. "We're getting out of here."

"But how?" Twilight asked. "I can't use my magic to get out."

"You may not be able to use magic but those idiots forgot to take my sword! And they probably don't know that this blade has been sharpened by the grace of my ancestors, so that it can basically cut through anything."

"I wonder why they didn't take it?" Twilight asked mostly to herself, it seems unlikely that the guards would forget something like that. After all they went to great lengths to keep her there. "Alright so you somehow get us out of here, how are you going to get past the dragon?" She reasoned.

"Well once we're out of that magic barrier you could transport us, or I could fly us –" Rainbow stopped as she looked at her wing, she could feel it again and it only hurt slightly but she was in no condition to outfly a dragon.

Twilight saw her broken wing and wordlessly went over to examine it, she took off the bandaging to get a better look. "I'm afraid that wouldn't work, I can only transport about ten feet and there's no way you could outfly a dragon with your armor and two ponies on you your back." Once Twilight saw the hole in Rainbow's wing she immediately went to work and tilted her horn towards the injury.

"Ahhh!" Rainbow screamed in pain. It felt like all her muscles were being pulled and stretched over the hole. But as soon as it started, it stopped and there was no pain at all, as if there was no previous injury. Rainbow looked at her wing and marveled at it, it looked as good as new there weren't even pieces of dry blood. "Uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Twilight said as if it was the easiest thing in the word, but it was easy to tell she was out of breath.

"Ohhh! That was amazing! What else can you do!?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"I can do lots of things, amazing what books can teach you." She emphasized and looked over at the ponies, referring to their previews comments.

"Boy, were we wrong!" Pinkie said, "Books are amazing!"

Rainbow just rolled her eyes, "Egghead."

"Oh! Now that his wing is fixed do you think that if we take off his armor, Dash would be able to fly us out?"

Rainbow immediately shot down the idea, "No, Twilight's right there is no way I could out run a full grown dragon with both of you."

"Hm. Full grown?" Twilight said to herself, but the others heard her too. Twilight ran to a corner of the cell behind her bed.

"He is full grown, right?" Rainbow asked, hoping she was wrong.

Twilight continued to dig into the corner, "Well yes but I believe- Ha!" She interrupted herself triumphantly as she pulled out a book.

"Hey, I thought you said those things were banned?" Rainbow questioned, still on the verge of not trusting the unicorn.

"They are, but when I heard that I was about to be arrested I quickly used a transparence spell to turn a couple of my books invisible and sneak them into my saddle bag, see!" She held up to books about magic spells. "And I think there's one in here that could possibly help us." She said while using her magic to rapidly flip through both books at the same time.

"Here!" Twilight exclaimed pointing her hoof inside one of the books. "It says here that it can transform a full grown dragon into a younger dragon. It's kind of like an age spell but not really, I wouldn't be able to do a real age spell. You see dragons have two ways of growing, the first is by time and the other is by greed." Twilight looked at the others to see if they were following, she wasn't sure so she just continued. "The more greedy a dragon becomes the more mature it gets, if the dragon was matured by greed this spell would allow it to transform into the age it should have been if time abled it to grow."

"Okay, so all you need to do is get past these cell doors?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, I can't do any spells outside of the cells." She stated.

"Hey, that rhymed!" Pinkie randomly stated.

Ignoring Pinkie the girls continued talking, "But what if the dragon was really aged by time and he won't grow any younger?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight thought about his for a minute, "Then we'd burn to death by the flaming bowls on the dragon."

Everything went quiet for a couple minutes, "Okay, I'm in!" Rainbow stated.

"Me too!" Pinkie replied.

"Okay good, because I've been stuck here for way too long and I need to get out." Twilight said re-reading the spell. Then she put her books in her saddle bag and geared in on her back, "Alright I'm ready, I'll fire the spell as soon as the cell opens up."

The pegasus nodded and readied here sword, the hinges seemed more breakable then the lock so she decided to start with that. With one swipe she cut through one of the cell hinges, but there were two so she'd have to do it again.

"What's going on over there!?" The dragon yelled. This startled Rainbow and made her drop her sword. The dragon's footsteps began to come closer. Frantically she bit the sword's hilt and lifted it to swing. The dragon was a few feet away when Rainbow hit the other hinge and swung the door out for their escape.

It was Twilight's turn as she jumped in front of the two ponies. The dragon was a lot closer than expected and she cringed a bit, but she managed to concentrate her magic into her horn, repeating the spell in her head. The dragon inhaled and opened his mouth to breathe his fire when the magic from Twilight's horn engulfed the full grown dragon and began to shrink him down.

The dragon finished exhaling his fire when he discovered that it was no threat, only a tiny puff of green flames came from his mouth. He looked up to see the three ponies actually standing over him. "What did you do to me?" His voice was no longer deep and menacing but sounded more like a little kid's.

"Aww he's so cute!" Pinkie exclaimed and ran over to pet him. The green and purple baby dragon struggled to get out of the pink pony's grasp.

"Hey, get off on me!" he shouted. The blue and purple pony began to laugh. "You!" He pointed to Twilight. "Get back it that cell or I'll-" He blew another unthreatening puff of fire.

"What's your name little one?" Twilight asked.

"My name is Spike!" He tried to sound scary, "And don't call me 'little one', I am a big ferocious dragon!"

The ponies just laughed again, "You might want to change your definition of 'ferocious'." Rainbow said over her giggles.

"Huh?" Spiked looked at himself and noticed that he was indeed no longer big or ferocious. He almost didn't notice the laughing ponies walking out of the prison. "Come back here!" He ran to them and jumped on the purple one's back and pulling her mane. "Get. Back. In. Your. Cell." He demanded, but the other ponies just ignored him.

Eventually the dragon knew he was defeated and gave up, "Fine, don't listen to me but I'm going to stay with you guys and stop you from whatever you are trying to do!" He told them while hitching a ride on Twilight's back.


End file.
